


Pretty Boy

by e_eh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, F/M, First attempt at smut, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_eh/pseuds/e_eh
Summary: Oh no, I'm terrible at summaries. Oikawa gets tied up and edged for being a brat.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut rip, please go easy on me lol.

“Oh, fuck.” Oikawa’s fingers knotted in the sheets as he kicked his legs out hopelessly. He sucked in a ragged breath, moaning your name as a low whimper. “Please, baby, please, please, please…”   
You pulled off of his length, nuzzling against his muscular thigh while he let out a broken gasp. Kissing the crease of his thigh gently, you ignored his weak pleads. He’d been tied up and denied release for a good forty minutes now as punishment for being a little brat. His face was still damp and glistening from when you had road his mouth to three orgasms. You grinned mischievously, watching his arms strain against the silk ties, desperate to touch you.   
“What’s that, handsome?” You said in a low, raspy voice that sent a twitch through his flushed cock.   
He cried out, abs flexing as his back bowed off the bed when you quickly swallowed him down until your nose was pressed to his pelvis. You pulled off slowly, tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his length until his tip left your lips with a wet pop.   
“Go on, use your words,” you smirked up at him from where you were laying between his spread legs, loosely jerking his cock in one hand.   
“Need to cum,” he said thickly, tremors of stimulation making his abs and thighs twitch. “Please, it hurts.”   
“Okay, baby boy. I’ll make you cum,” you nipped sharply at his thigh, leaving a brilliant red mark.   
Oikawa whined and flinched away while rolling his hips so the head of his cock nudged your chin. You let your tongue flicker out and prod his sensitive slit.   
“Before I let you do that,” you left a lingering kiss on his hipbone. “Hand me the lube, pretty boy.”   
He groaned, arm flopping out against his limited range of motion until his fingertips hit the tube. You took the brief break to observe him, silently asking if he was okay. He nodded, cheeks flushed and his hairline damp with sweat. His toned body was spread out beautifully, each muscle prominent under his tan skin.   
“You’re so pretty, my handsome boy. So, so pretty,” you sighed against his taut stomach. He whimpered, chest heaving at the praise.   
You crawled up his body, kissing up his stomach and ribs until you got to the sensitive spot at the hinge of his jaw. He let out a guttural moan when you sucked on the already bruised skin. Oikawa called your name breathlessly, twisting up so he could rub his aching cock through your slick folds as you left on onslaught of kisses on his exposed throat.  
While he was distracted by your mouth you quietly popped the lid off the lube and lathered your fingers with it. You captured his lips at the same time you pressed against his hole, swallowing his surprised moan. His mouth fell open beneath yours so you slipped your tongue in to caress his while you slowly pushed one finger up to the first knuckle inside him.   
“Oh fuck,” he wailed, turning to hide his face against your neck. “I can’t- please, it’s too much, I-”  
“You can cum whenever you need to, handsome,” you pumped your finger in deeper until you hit the spot that made his entire body jerk.   
You left one last open mouthed kiss against his slack lips before moving back down his body. You took just the head of his cock into your mouth, hallowing your cheeks and twirling your tongue.   
“I’m gonna cum,” he writhed against you, panting and moaning. “Baby- oh, ohhhh.”  
You didn’t relent as his cum splashed the back your throat and settled in a pool on your tongue. You swallowed it along with the rest of his length until his head was snug in the back of your throat. Oikawa gasped and tried to close his legs when you added a second finger to massage his prostate, squirming and begging for you to stop.   
“Aww, c’mon, pretty boy,” you pouted up at him. “I think you can give me one more.”   
“I can’t, I can’t,” he weeped, shaking his head vigorously, but still not using his safe word.   
You rested your cheek against his flexed thigh, mouthing and licking his tightening balls while you thrust your fingers roughly against his sweet spot. He shouted a garbled mess of curses, bridging sharply off the bed as he pulled at his bonds. Oikawa’s cock dribbled another strand of cum onto his stomach before he went completely slack. You slowed to a stop, gently pulling your fingers away. You kissed his softening length, now resting against his thigh, and murmured praises as you untied his ankles and wrists.   
“Be right back,” you kissed his forehead and went off to the bathroom to wash your hands.   
You came back with a warm washcloth and cup of water, making him sit up and sip it while you carefully cleaned him up. He winced when you dragged the rough cloth over his still flushed cock.   
“I’m sorry, handsome, but I got to get you nice and clean,” you said apologetically, leaning up to peck his lips reassuringly. “You did so good, Tooru.”  
Oikawa smiled softly and set the empty glass aside before reaching out to you. You grabbed his wrist, kissing the soft skin there before crawling up to lay next to him. He immediately cuddled against you, pressing his face into your neck.   
“Felt really good,” he said, voice hoarse from all his moaning.   
You laughed quietly as his lips tickled your neck and you could feel his satisfied smile even as he tried to hide it. “Next time, I’m tying you up.”   
“Mm,” you pulled his head back by his soft hair so you could reach his lips. “Can’t wait.”  
He kissed back eagerly, always so hungry to be touched. You loosened your grip on his hair, instead running your fingers through it, enjoying the chill that rolled up his spine in response.   
“Tooru, I can tell you’re about to pass out,” you murmured in contrast to his whine when you pulled away. “Take a nap, when you wake up we can order some food.”  
“Only if it’s from that place with the really good dumplings across town,” he mumbled, resting his cheek on your shoulder.   
“Okay, handsome,” you agreed, still stroking your fingers through his thick hair.


End file.
